


Mind's Eye

by twlghtprincess



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twlghtprincess/pseuds/twlghtprincess
Summary: When Voyager’s away team meets a new telepathic species, it’s all Captain Janeway, Chakotay, and Tom can do to differentiate between what they see and what is real.





	1. Leave any other distress calls on voicemail.

“Captain? I think I am getting something…” Her title snapped her awake, and Kathryn stood, rolling her head stiffly. Their shift had ended five minutes prior, but senior officers always made time when new officers took a night shift. “Yes, Ensign?” The young woman’s eyes flickered between the screen and her Captain; she licked her bottom lip nervously before replying. “Sensors are picking up a -- a distress call?” Kathryn sighed, although resigned. “Is that a question or a statement?” she smiled softly, remembering her first ensign shift on the bridge with her senior officers. Kathryn stepped around Chakotay, who had his eyes trained on the ensign at the helm; even with Tom three meters away, her first officer always sat uneasy when inexperienced hands took the driver’s seat. “Let’s see here,” Kathryn murmured, stepping next to her ensign. “You’re correct - don’t doubt yourself so much,” she reassured, squeezing her shoulder. “On screen.”

     The viewscreen shifted from a starry night to grainy static. A male voice, quiet and unsure, greeted them. “He- hello? Can someone he-help us?” The request repeated again, then again. “A loop message, it bears heading… heading 315. There is a planet, Class K from what I can tell, about nine hours away at warp… seven.” Kathryn could hear Tuvok suck in a quiet breath from the end of the room, as if ready to give them the __exactly__  how long it would take at warp seven, but Kathryn clapped the ensign’s shoulder. “Very good. Leave any other distress calls on voicemail, I think the junior officers can take it from here.” The woman’s eyes widened. “Voicemail… Captain?” Chuckling softly, she leaned in a bit. “Just a joke, Ensign Dara.” Chakotay and Tom stood, their seats replaced by the junior staff, and the three moved toward the lift. “Tuvok? You’ll be on the away team in the morning. Don’t work too hard, and take it easy on them,” she winked, entering the lift. “Yes Captain,” he nodded, and Tom could swear he saw a faint smirk grace the Vulcan’s features, though he knew he was probably seeing things.

     “You’ll both join me on the away team as well,” she confirmed, before directing the computer to deck three. Chakotay frowned. “I don’t think that’s wise, Captain. Four senior officers in a first contact mission, and in alien territory? We don’t exactly know what we’re walking into, or their intentions. One of us should remain on board,” he argued. Kathryn arched an eyebrow. “I think you worry too much Chakotay. They’re asking for help, not luring us to our deaths. And besides, I have full confidence in the ship and crew’s ability to monitor us and get us out of trouble. If there is any,” she countered, stepping out of the lift, but not before giving Chakotay’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Goodnight, gentlemen,” she nodded, turning toward her quarters. Tom shrugged, watching her leave. “She’s probably right you know. I’ll see you in the morning.” Chakotay sighed. “Probably. Goodnight Tom,” he replied, following the same path she took and resigning to his quarters.

> _Captain’s Log; Stardate 50413.8. At 2211 hours, Voyager picked up distress call hailing from a Class K planet not a day’s trip away. I have assigned an away team, Chakotay, Tuvok and Lieutenant Paris, to join me at 0700 in anticipation to answer the call. This will likely be a first-contact mission with a new species, and I for one, am intrigued by the brevity of their message._

* * *

Chakotay stifled a yawn as he entered the transporter room, his eyes scanning a PADD left for him overnight. He was surprised to see Kathryn there already, leaning casually against the control panel and nursing a steaming cup a coffee, the aroma of which filled the room invitingly. Normally, she would be the last to enter yet the first on the transporter, leading them out. “You’re excited for this aren’t you?” he asked. She smiled into her mug, and swallowed before answering. “What makes you say that?” He smirked, a deep dimple forming in his cheek. “You’re early.” She shrugged, putting down the empty mug. “Let’s call it - intrigued,” she corrected before asking the control operator if he could return the mug to the mess hall.

     “This is one of the most rewarding parts of being stranded in this quadrant, Chakotay. The unknown. New species, worlds, cultures - how many people get this chance?” She asked, eyes bright. He chuckled at her exuberance and nodded in agreement. “You’re right about that, of course. Something unnerved me though, about their message. There was no urgency. Not much of a distress call.” She placed her fingers on her chin, her brow furrowing as she moved closer. “I thought about that - perhaps they have been trying so long they lost hope. Or they weren’t sure it would work, and that was the first recording. Or their signal was translated in our system as a distress call when it should have been more of bulletin. In any case, they haven’t responded to our hails, and we will be vigilant as always.”

     Rocking his head side to side, he pursed his lips skeptically. “Yes Ma’am,” he conceded. The doors slipped open to reveal Tuvok and Tom, the former punctual as ever, the latter covering a lion-worthy yawn. Chakotay stepped away from Kathryn, locking his arms behind his back and acknowledging the second half of their away team. “Captain? We are in orbit. You will be transported just inside the largest terradome,” the operator informed them. Kathryn gave a small salute and stepped into the primary position, her officers flanking her. “Energize.”


	2. It would be easier for me to show you.

Kathryn’s eyes were drawn immediately to a bright, waning crescent moon, but only before they were dragged away toward a brilliant white light spilling over the buildings. “Wow,” Tom mumbled behind her, and she nodded, though shivering slightly from the drop in temperature. She looked around her, blinking to force her eyes to adjust, noting that there were several hundred meters from the city’s edge. The dome’s ground was divided into large hexagons outlined by a low, aquamarine glow. A thin mist rose across the ground, glowing from the hexagon plates, though she did not understand why it would in such a monitored environment. Kathryn motioned, and they began walking forward, Tuvok and Chakotay at her side with blinking tricorders, although Tuvok kept closer monitoring of the scans. Chakotay could not help but look around.

     “Do you think that light is the center of the dome? It’s so bright it almost mimics daylight,” her first officer commented. Kathryn was about to answer when Tom stepped forward between them, pointing toward the city. “Captain, look. Two figures are coming toward us.” She looked up at him as they walked, then back at the city’s horizon. “Tom, I don’t see anything.” Tuvok and Chakotay checked the tricorders again. “He is correct, Captain. Two humanoids approach us now. They have just reached the scanner’s range.”

     Kathryn nodded, still squinting, but continued forward. The men came into view soon enough, nothing more than shadowy forms with their backs against the bright lights. When they were a few meters away, the taller man approaching them with an outstretched arm, his hand poised as if to caress. Kathryn tilted her head in greeting, but made no movement forward. “Hello. I am Kathryn Janeway, of the Federation Starship __Voyager__. We picked up your distress call.” The shorter man nodded, face illuminated in recognition. They were oddly familiar, but neither she nor the others could quite pinpoint their species. Still, neither native spoke. “As I understand, you need assistance?” The shorter one nodded, and cleared his throat. “I… yes. I apologize I… my people are not vocal often.” __Telepaths__ , she noted, and nodded as the man reached out and brought down his companion’s outstretched arm. “Follow, we will explain. Further.”

     She nodded, and her crew followed as they walked into the city. Chakotay was correct in his assumption of the bright light. The city was bustling with life, all similarly clad and equally busy; she had never seen anything quite like it. Most did not notice them, but some glanced at the strangers in their midst, curious but not probing. No one spoke, which was the most interesting part of all. It was almost comical; their faces were expressive and engaging, but rather than speak, they would lift their hands to each others’ cheeks or hands for no more than a few seconds before reacting and moving on with their activities.

     They were led to a large, dome-shaped structure, the chrome exterior almost blinding in the light. Chakotay looked to her after they all observed the strangers, a slight glint in his eye. “Are they ever going to tell us what is happening? No one looks like they’re in trouble.” Kathryn frowned. He appeared to be right, but she knew there was more than one way to be in trouble.

* * *

“Welcome.” A tall man greeted them inside a large meeting room. The two men that met them on the outskirts of the City joined him, and a woman stood off to the side. “Thank you, but--” “--No, let us explain. I am First Premier Raoul Sarlo. Welcome to Enbara.” Recognition dawned on the away team’s features, though Kathryn tried to hide it to allow him to continue. “You have heard of us?” Their host asked, pointing just behind her. Tom stood wide-eyed and slightly wide-mouthed. “Yes, well no… We met a species called the Enarans a few months ago. Any relation?”

     Sarlo nodded. “Ah yes, there are none left here who remember the great divide. Our people parted ways. You will find that our telepathy is similar, however we do not speak on a day to day basis. Few of us study oration. Our communication is tactile. It would be easier for me to show you why we called for help, rather than explain, with your permission?” He reached out toward the Captain’s face, and she hesitated, knowing firsthand that the telepathic links were intense and overwhelming, at least, that of the Enarans had been. Her decision relied heavily in that this time, she knew it was coming. Nodding once, she held her breath as he cupped her cheek.

     For a moment, nothing was different. Sarlo’s olive eyes held hers, but slowly, her surroundings were replaced with a a vision of a young woman, more girl than adult, but with an aged look in her eyes. She locked emerald eyes with Kathryn, hand outstretched, palm facing her, fingers apart. Her face was almost that of yearning. For some unknown reason, Kathryn felt as as she had known the girl all her life, although in the corners of her mind she knew it was impossible. An overwhelming desire to protect and reach out possessed her, and she did, her fingers stretched out toward her, but the girl was out of reach. In the blink and eye, the girl disappeared.

     But the vision persisted, her surroundings replaced with a new picture of Enbarans running, holding their heads, or cowering away. The Captain retracted her hand, wrapping her arms around her in confusion and pain, though she felt none physically. There were no words coming from the strangers, but she knew the girl was terrorizing the people somehow. Once again, the vision changed, the prior vision swept away in a smoke, replaced by the same people going about their business in the same City square, with the girl in their midst. Yet she was alone. No one said this, but the way the girl tried to make eye contact with the crowd, yet found none in return, somehow portrayed this to her.

     Sarlo’s face reappeared in her vision slowly, and the Captain stepped back slightly dazed, almost in an attempt to recover from the experience. It was only now that she realized her visions had not had clear edges; she imagined for a moment that coming out of the vision and seeing the real world again was akin to a visually impaired person putting on their glasses.

     “Captain?” Chakotay pressed her shoulder, and the solitude and haze she felt acutely moments before edged away. “I’m alright,” she reassured, standing straight and tugging her uniform taught. “This wom-… Halyn? That’s her name? But how did I…” Sarlo smiled. “This is how we communicate, Captain Janeway. Her birth name means, in the literal, ‘different’ I presented her in your mind alone and she met your eyes to draw you in. Everyone projects in a a slightly different way, as I am sure you all communicate differently. I have observed that you are very expressive with your hands, for example.” Chakotay could not help but smile at Sarlo’s observation. “We learn any number of ways to express ourselves and our stories to others, as you do, but through pictures and experiences and imagery, rather than with words.”

     She only nodded, a poor expression of her awe at their method of communication, and its translation in her, an unlike species. “I see. The woman, Halyn, has an ability that has isolated her from others, and she can’t control it. Others are frightened of her, and what she does. And you called us here to help you… what, exactly?” She asked, looking around her.

     The woman stepped forward, her features deeply concentrated. “To help us. Help reach my daughter.” Sarlo nodded, moving to stand at the woman’s side. “Halyn is my niece. We have tried everything to reach her, but can not. Perhaps, with your experiences, you can.” Chakotay frowned. “I don’t understand. What is causing her to do this? The Captain mentioned an ability?” Sarlo nodded, his features grim. “Our tactile projection is somehow enhanced in her. She can project thoughts and emotions without touch, something no one has seen before in the domes. As she grew older, the ability heightened, and she found she could not control it. We must find her, and find a way to help her.” Kathryn’s eyes widened. The violation of privacy and projection of emotion Sarlo was suggesting was alarming. Whether due to the empathy he had stirred in her, or her innate desire to help them, Kathryn agreed.

“Show us what to do.”


	3. She will see us first.

Standing on the steps of the of the consulate building, Kathryn turned to her old friend. “Tuvok, I want you to stay with Sarlo and the communications officers. If they did not respond to our hails because we were not in their frequency, I want us on that frequency. I will know you have succeeded when our com badges work, yes?” He nodded once and departed, following their original greeters deeper into the City. “I don’t like this Captain. No communication with the ship, or Tuvok? Splitting up is--” She interrupted Chakotay, slightly distracted with their upcoming task.

     “I understand, Commander, and I don’t like it either. But you didn’t __see__  and __feel__  what I did when Sarlo showed me their predicament. The projection leaves little room for subterfuge. He aches for his niece, wants nothing more than for her to be safe.” Chakotay crossed his arms; it was hard to deny her this. The request had quickly become very personal to her, whether due to the Enbaran’s abilities or her personal passion for helping others, he did not know. But he would follow her in this, as he always did. He knew she was right; if only for the girls’ sake, these people needed their help.

     The trio set forward toward Halyn’s location. As far as the service officers knew, she was staying in an older building scheduled for demolition on the outskirts of town. Less than half an hour away, they walked briskly, watching the world around them as they moved in loose formation; the Captain led them, with Chakotay in her periphery on the right, and Tom trailing loosely behind them.

     “Do you think she will try anything?” Tom mused aloud, watching the tricorder every so often. “I hope not. But if she does, remember that it’s all in your head. It’s not real,” Chakotay called back, picking up the pace. As they moved closer to the building, the number of Enbarans they saw grew fewer and fewer, until they were walking empty streets, with no more sound than their own footsteps on the illuminated dome ground. The light above them also grew softer as they walked further, casting long shadows before them, if any at all.

     “What will we do when we see her?” Chakotay asked his Captain, but not before closing the distance between them. She frowned a bit, glancing up. “Sarlo made it sound like she will see us first. If not physically, but through her telepathic projection. I want her to see her uncle’s desperation to help her and have her back. I also want her to know of the Enarans, who also have a similar ability. Maybe that will coax her to come back to the people who care for her, and can try to help her.” Chakotay nodded, but his frown betrayed him. “You don’t think it will work, do you?” she asked, blue eyes fixated on his features.

     “I don’t know. But it’s evident that her family has been trying to help her since this began, and being telepathic, she already knows how they feel. But wanting to help and actually being able to are different things. I do think your plan regarding the Enarans might work. If she sees others who have her ability, even if it is not the exactly same, perhaps they can help her control it.” Her face brightened, glad that he agreed with her solution. “Good. So if she reaches you telepathically, or Tom… Lieutenant?” Kathryn turned to glance behind her, wanting to brief both at the same time. But Tom was no longer bringing up the rear. “Tom?” she called, her heart skipping a beat. “Tom!” they called. Nothing.

* * *

“I always said you looked handsome in that uniform.” Tom stopped, his stomach churning. It had been a long time, and he thought he had forgotten the sound of her voice. Turning slowly, his eyes met his mothers’ gaze. “ _ _Mom__? How are you here?” he asked incredulously, unable to approach her. She clasped her hands in front of her before taking a few steps toward him. “Is that any way to greet your mother?” The sight of her originally distracted him, but the closer she got, the more he realized she was not real. She had not aged in his mind, not really, and neither had the woman before him. Her eye color was right, but not the light behind them.

     “You’re not really here,” he shook his head, his mind recalling what Sarlo had said about Halyn. “Why would you think that? I only ever supported you, and wanted to be there for you,” she pleaded. Now Tom scoffed, engaging whoever the familiar woman was. “No you didn’t. You supported __dad’s__  plans for me, but not me. This uniform represented some perfect son. But it’s not what I wanted,” he concluded quietly. Because now that he thought about it, it was hard to picture his life any other way. He never would have joined the cause he believed in, even thought it cost him everything. He never would have been in the Delta quadrant, meeting new species and exploring new space unlike any helmsman before him.

     He looked up again, seeing the version of his mother only a meter away now. She was not focused on him, however, but somewhere behind his shoulder; somewhere far away. “You disagreed with them, but in the end, it worked out for you didn’t it,” she murmured, more to herself than him. “What?” She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the left as if deep in thought. “Even now… you just want to please them. To be everything they expected…” He watched her, wary as she seemed to voice his deeper thoughts. Was this what the Enbarans could do? “Halyn?” Her eyes snapped open, meeting his for a moment. “I understand you.” She reached out suddenly, as if to strike him, and Tom flinched, falling backward. When he opened his eyes, she was gone. And he was alone.


	4. How do I know.

“He couldn’t have gone far, I don’t understand!” Kathryn concluded, her voice a familiar mix of concern and annoyance. It was not like Tom to stray behind, especially in unfamiliar circumstances. Chakotay nodded at her side, his eyes fixated on the blinking tricorder. “Captain, it says he is here. Right in front of me…” He looked up, seeing only the wall of the building. He passed his hand in front of him; had Tom been there he would have brushed his shoulder. Kathryn moved around his shoulder, leaning toward the tricorder to get a closer look. A few flyaways brushed his cheek, and he angled the device toward her. “You’re right… We must be close to her, Chakotay. She must be impairing us, or even the tricorder somehow…” she murmured, slightly awed at the power of the girl. She wondered if it was accidental, a result of runaway abilities. But this seemed too pointed to be happenstance.

     “We won’t find her standing here… Keep an eye on that tricorder, I don’t want to lose sight of Tom. Come on,” she commanded, straightening her uniform. Chakotay noticed her fingers brush her blaster and pursed his lips. This was supposed to be a rescue mission above all else, but he knew losing sight of Tom left her uneasy. He glanced at the handheld every few steps, watching as the red dot they thought was Tom moved further away. The Captain turned a corner in front of him, her auburn bun the last in his line of sight, before he too turned the corner and found himself alone. “What? __No__!” he muttered, eyes whipping to the tricorder. It no longer hummed and chirped in his hand, the screen a dull green. “Captain!” he called out, walking a circle as he removed his own blaster and held it before him.

     “Chakotay?” He heard it from his left, just out of sight, and he let out a small gasp when his heart skipped. “It can’t be…” he wondered, running toward the voice. Moving too fast, he was unable to stop as he collided with a shorter figure, knocking the blaster from his hand. “Who are… Sekaya!? __Kaya__ , what are you-” She interrupted, warm brown eyes wide. “I found you! Your Captain, I know where she is!” His mind was reeling, and he reached out, holding her shoulders. “Sekaya, __how__  are you here?”

     She stopped, almost unnaturally still in his grasp, her eyes suddenly unfocused. “I… oh __Chakotay__ , we are always with you,” she murmured before tugging at his arms and leading him away from the alley they had collided in. He followed, confused. _ _She has to be a vision,__  he thought as he followed her, __though I have never seen my family without engaging in a vision quest. And Sekaya has not passed on__ … he realized slowly. Suddenly, he stumbled, and he would have brought Sekaya down with him had she been there. Spinning in a circle, he searched his new surroundings for his sister, but she was gone. Instead, he saw Kathryn standing near the edge of the city square, her hand pressed against her forehead.

     “Captain!” he ran forward again, stopping at her side. She glanced up for a moment, eyes slightly red and watery. “Kathryn?” he asked with concern. She rarely allowed herself to be overcome with the circumstances, and certainly not when her officers were near. “I lost sight of you and thought I heard you, so I ran here… my tricorder is down, I lost Tom, I…” He shook his head, taking her hands in his. They were shaking. “Cap-… Kathryn, remember, this very well could be a trick. For all we know it was all a ruse by Halyn, she could be toying with us,” he implored, squeezing her palms lightly in an attempt to calm her.

     Kathryn shook her head, a few strands of hair breaking loose from her bun. “Perhaps, but what if it isn’t? I should have never agreed to this, with no way to contact Voyager, no backup, little way to track us, to find a girl who doesn’t want to be found!” She stepped away, running her fingers through her hair. He could feel her frustration with herself, and their circumstances. She was always too hard on herself, but she wasn’t one to second-guess herself. She was a woman of action.

     Chakotay stepped forward again, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Kathryn - everyone wants to be found, in some form or another. You believed we could do this for her. And I believe you.” For the first time since he had found her, or rather since Sekaya had led him to her, Kathryn glanced up and met his eyes. The illumination of their surroundings lit up her eyes in a way he had never seen, bluer than the oceans he missed back home, and brighter than the galaxies they had stumbled upon together. He reached up carefully, brushing away a stray tear before tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear.

     “Do you… really believe that?” she asked, her voice softer than he remembered ever having heard it. He did not expect the question, but did not hesitate in his answer. “Of course.” She held his gaze, and he found himself unable to look away. He licked his lips before holding her shoulders, much as he had with Sekaya, although with less urgency. “Captain, we will find Tom, and Halyn,” Kathryn smiled softly, bringing out a small dimple in her cheek. “You already found me,” she answered knowingly, all traces of despair in her countenance gone. “I… what? What do you mean… Captain? Kathryn!”

     Before him, the edges of his vision blurred, including the Captain. Within moments, his hands were left empty in midair where her shoulders once were, the last of her disappearing as if whisked away by smoke. The last thing he saw were brilliant green eyes in Kathryn’s familiar face. He took a step backward, eyes wide. “ _ _No…__ ” He felt someone touch his shoulder. “Commander? Is it really you?” Chakotay spun around, suddenly eye to eye with his helmsman. “Lieutenant? Yes of course it is. Where were you? Are you with the Captain? Did you just see her, she was right here!”

     Tom shook his head, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. “No, I was following you both but I turned around for a second, just a moment and then I saw… someone… and ended up wandering until this thing started beeping again,” he finished, holding up his tricorder. There were two blinking dots, and one a little further north. “Yours is functional? That has to be the Captain. Let’s go,” he ordered, new meaning in his step. Still shaken from his visions, Chakotay hoped to complete their mission sooner rather than later. He had not taken three steps before jerked back by a strong pull.

     “Wait, Commander! How do I know you are real?” he asked, concern etched in his younger features. Chakotay frowned before shrugging. “Tom, how could I even convince you. For all we know, Halyn could make you believe that I am a willow tree, or a Borg soldier! She can read minds, remember?” Tom’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh yeah… Sorry. I’m a little shaken. I don’t know if this is how it looked when Sarlo showed the Captain his vision story, but I am seeing some really weird things.” Sighing, Chakotay patted Tom’s shoulder once before moving toward the isolated figure indicated by their tricorder. “Me too, Tom. Let’s finish this.


	5. Halyn.

“Chakotay?” Kathryn asked the empty streets before sighing and placing her hand on her hips. “Halyn, if this is your doing it isn’t funny,” she chastised, met with nothing but the sound of the low lights in the floor humming. She walked the last block toward the address she had been given, and the sight before her almost knocked the wind out of her.

   Two little girls stood near the building, playing a hand game. Her presence distracted them, and the taller of the two ran toward her joyfully. “Aunt Kathryn!” she laughed, launching herself the last few steps and hugging her legs. “Melody? Lena?” She fell to one knee as the smaller girl reached them, hugging her nieces tightly. She knew of the Enbaran’s powers, had even experienced it firsthand, but that knowledge all but fell away to the back of her mind when she saw the girls. Her breathing was tight as she held the girls at arm’s length, their eyes perfect mirrors of their mothers’. “We missed you,” Melody mourned, and Lena pouted, “and you didn’t come to my birthday.”

     Kathryn’s eyes softened. “I… know. I am so sorry, and I miss you so much,” she whispered, her eyes threatening her with tears. Behind the girls, a mist had appeared, and even though the girls resembled her sister’s children, she knew this was a vision. After all, she did not visit her nieces enough, and they had likely grown since the last time Kathryn had made time to see them over two years prior. “I am looking for someone,” she started, meeting each girl’s eyes. “Her name is Halyn. Her mommy and uncle are trying to find her.” Lena put her thumb in her mouth and glanced down at the ground. Kathryn looked back at the elder girl, her heart skipping when she was not met with the same grey eyes, but bright green. The same hue as Halyn’s had been in Sarlo’s projection.

     "You are all persistent, but you are the only one who knew me when you saw me. I chose the wrong memory…” the little girl murmured, all familiarity and joy suddenly lost. “What do you want with me?” she asked pointedly. Kathryn stayed at the level of the projection, meeting her eyes. “Let’s just say I… understood what you were going through, and wanted to help.” Melody pouted, and stomped her foot suddenly. Kathryn marveled at the likeness; she had done the same the last time Kathryn had seen her when her sister denied her request to play in the rain.

     “No, you don’t! No one __does__!” Kathryn reached out to hold her smaller hand, rubbing her palm longingly. “Loneliness and hopelessness takes many forms. I may not have an uncontrollable telepathic ability, but I have known both. And I have met others with a similar ability, those who are able to project visions as you do, entire scenarios and even life experiences, without touch or sight of another. You have a different gift from your people, but that does not have to make you an outcast… Let us help you with your gift,” she implored.

     The little girl blinked slowly, watching her as she spoke. Kathryn realized the surroundings were less detailed now, and they were both surrounded by a low, green fog which pulsed every few seconds as the floor lights did. “Show me?” she asked tentatively, and Kathryn nodded. Suddenly, Halyn’s green eyes blinked, leaving the little girl with no irises at all. Kathryn gasped and stepped back quickly, the shock bringing her sight back to the outside of the building.

     “I apologize for losing control.” Kathryn turned around quickly to see Halyn standing a few meters away, her hands clasped behind her. “It was a little sloppy of me, I am still learning.” Kathryn let go of a breath she did not realize she was holding. On her left, Chakotay and Tom walked into the street, both visibly sighing in relief to see her before their eyes were drawn to the young woman. “Halyn, this is--”

     “Lieutenant Paris and Commander Chakotay. I know,” Halyn interrupted, nodding in their direction. “I meant what I said you know. Can you show me the people you spoke of? Those with my ability?” Kathryn nodded, but tilted her head slightly. “Your telepathic link goes both ways?” Halyn nodded, and she reached out her hand toward the Captain’s cheek. “Yes. It is unique to me as well.”

     Kathryn closed her eyes, remembering the Enarans as best she could. She pictured the party that night, when Jor El projected his experiences on her while she tried her hand at his musical instrument. It had been a rush, all at once, unlike Sarlo’s projection, which had been measured and purposeful. He had never touched her, their proximity having been enough. She opened her eyes to see Halyn with her eyes closed as well, her nose and forehead scrunched in concentration. “You’re not very good at this,” Halyn concluded, opening her eyes and smirking. Kathryn could not help but grin. “I’m not like you, I’m afraid. My memory isn’t the same. But did what I managed to remember help?”

     Halyn nodded once, resembling the first half of the way one would normally nod ‘yes’, before turning toward Voyager’s officers. “I apologize if I frightened you. My visions are how I get to know someone is all.” Tom scrunched his nose. “You could just try __talking__  to us, that’s usually how someone gets to know someone else…” Halyn laughed brightly, taking Kathryn by surprise. “Not on my planet, Lieutenant Paris. You were all especially interesting to project upon. I did not expect those devices to override my ability to mask your sight. Had I not frightened you backward Lieutenant Paris, your Commander would have bumped right into you.”

     Tom and Chakotay shared a glance, confused. “You mean you can project on two people at once?” Chakotay asked, he and Tom moving toward the women. Halyn nodded, a little pride swelling in her chest. “Yes. It is something I learned during my… self-imposed seclusion. I have far more control than I ever have. But that does not change my new-found desire to meet the Enarans.” She turned back to the Captain just as a small chirp filled the silence. “Tuvok to Captain Janeway.” Halyn eyed the small insignia curiously, and Kathryn beamed, answering him promptly. “Good work, Lieutenant Commander. We are safe, and have met Halyn. I think she is ready to go home.” Halyn looked up at the Captain, before nodding once, as she had before. “For a time, at least."


	6. Found.

Chakotay smiled, watching as Halyn was embraced tightly by her mother. Sarlo stood close, his hand on Halyn’s back. “You were right about showing her the Enarans,” he whispered to the Captain, who also watched the reunion happily. “Yes, though I think she would have come back, in her own time. She’s come a long way in her self-control. If anything, all I gave her was a newfound curiosity to expand everything she thinks she has ever known. Tuvok?” she asked, turning to the Vulcan. “Did you provide the Enbarans with the coordinates to Enara Prime?”

     Tuvok nodded. “Just as you requested. They asked me to look at the speficiations of their spacecraft, and I concluded their ships are more than capable of making the trip. Did Halyn indicate when she wishes to make the trip to Enara Prime?” Kathryn nodded, watching the girl smile at Sarlo after he showed her something with his projection. “No, but I’m sure she’ll decide in her own time. Or maybe she’ll stay and develop her ability on her own. She’s managed this far.” They bid their goodbyes to the Enbarans, but not before Sarlo insisted on providing them with as much relevant data as his people had, ‘to ease your journey’, he had told them.

     Halyn asked to accompany them back to the edge of the dome where Voyager could transport them back to the ship. It was a quiet walk, their shadows cast before them giants in an eerie expanse. As they approached their transport coordinates, Halyn spoke softly. “Thank you; I realize we were out of your way, and a great unknown when you first landed. I hope you are better for having known us. I know I am, for knowing you.” All turned toward her, and Kathryn nodded. “If nothing else, I know I am very small in this universe, and there is more to learn about the world around me. What you see around you is ordinary, but to us, it is extraordinary.”

     The young woman nodded. “Yes, I believe you have passed that to me. I thought I was the only one of my kind, and yet you have shown me otherwise. Thank you.” Kathryn nodded, and glanced at her officers, who were already in position. “Janeway to Voyager. Four to beam up.”

* * *

>   _Personal log; Stardate 50414.1. The Enbaran’s distress call was a cry for help of a different kind, and I for one am better for having answered their call. Not only were we able to find and bring Halyn home, but we also instilled in her a new-found curiosity for the world beyond what she knows. I can only hope she accepts differences, but never takes them for granted. May she, and all of us, find what we are looking for._


End file.
